


you're so special, to me, to me,

by Anonymous



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Take me away. Fuck what they say.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	you're so special, to me, to me,

Klein Gremory. That was her name. That IS her name. Father of many children she'll never meet. Mother? Hell if she knows. Or cares. After all, tonight was a special night, a night like no other. Eve wasn't home. Nyx was probably in some dark alley beating the shit out some mogs for some cocaina. No, flour. That old dude that always seems to be behind the counter is also somewhere, nowhere to be found. The ravioli closet was mistakenly left unlocked. In short, Klein's home alone, and she's decided she will do the thing she's always dreamed of doing. Ravioli.

You read that right. She sprinted, yes, sprinted that's what cats do, fuck you, downstairs to the closet in the kitchen containing the beloved pasta and meat blessings, only to be met with a RO-BIT guarding it.

"BZZ. YOU ARE NOT -" It was interrupted by a right hook to the screen, shutting down immediately. Klein smashed it, absolutely destroyed it, robot parts scattered everywhere. To ensure that the machine was no more, even after she's done with the food, she pissed on it. Yes. Her clear, pale yellow feline liquid goodness flowed onto the machinery, almost electrocuting her. That's what she thought she would do anyway. She had realized that mogs can't piss. Or shit. Or do anything to remove bodily waste. Klein didn't even know if she could spit a hairball on that bitch. So she did the next best thing, which was to just toss it over the strange infinite void that was literally right next to the house. It would be like it never existed. The perfect murder that didn't end in her tripping and pussying out over some broken glass. 

After covering up the electronic device abuse like a police officer shooting an unarmed minotaur and getting her charges dismissed, she came back inside to start the ritual for the very first time. Slowly creeping back to the ravioli closet, she opened it excruciatingly slowly as well, because edging is fucking hot. As soon as the door was finally open, she gazed at the hundreds, probably thousands of MEGASTUF ravioli cans, shiny and unopened. Before she touches, she must be in a form that is touchable and won't get her fur all dirty and disgusting like she is inside. Stupid fucking cat. She performed the YMCA, and went supernova in the kitchen. Her human form, completely naked with six boobs. Six fucking boobs. Kinda small, but six of those honkin' kongin ba bongin jangling motherfuckers. A mother of three has probably sucked on those wooblies and has not lived to tell the tale. No one fucks Klein Gremory.

Except for the lucky raviolis in the can she was about to open. Wait a minute, how the hell was she gonna open it? Eve usually does these things for her. Klein must find a way to solve this issue. She thought about it… really heavily. She could just put the entire can in there. She could feel it stretch her out, it being consumed by her plump pussy. She could clench while it's in there, the can being cut open by the swords. But then there would be metal shards in there, that shouldn't be in there! JUST RAVIOLI! Klein didn't feel like being a masochist tonight.

Yet, the brain cells clicked. Instead of using the pussy knife, use a REAL KNIFE. She summoned her rapier, her sword, whatever it is, and sliced the can in half. The can was perfectly sliced, the ravioli unaffected. She scrambled to the raviolis now on the floor, rolling around the sauce. She grabbed a few and slammed them into her sex, feeling the cold fat noodles slide in a few seconds, and slide out slightly warmer. She kept smushing them in, a giant fucking mess all over her body. It was extacy. Extacy starts with E. Eve starts with E. Klein began to think about her. Eve. She gasped, smashing even more raviolis into her. EVE. THAT FUCKING DUMBASS DOESN'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE. SHE WOULDN'T BE GETTING HOME UNTIL TOMORROW. The thought of it was too exciting, the fact that she won't be interrupted was   
"Ssshoo gwoood~!!!" and she came. that's it. Legs stretched and they do the twitching thing. Pulsating pussy. You know what the orgasm is. No description needed.  
…

"What the fuck's going on Eve?" Patch held her as she squirmed on the ground.

"It's so cold. It feels so cold in there. Make it stop. MAKE MY FUCKING MISERY STOP PATCH."

Patch picked up and carried her girlfriend to her house, with several miles to go.


End file.
